Midnight
by Lee Isidor
Summary: Drabble - Midnight was Kanda's favorite time to be awake. TykiKanda


**Lee Isidor: **Boo. It's me. C:

**5. **Exams are almost over. And I'm making such good progress on everything, I'm so proud of myself! Remember, if you've got requests, bring 'em to me, 'cause I always work better when someone gives me a push. C: And I love talking - if anyone's jus' lookin' for a conversation, don't hesitate to drop me a PM. I'm nice, really.

**6. **This one's for **DarkMadameRose**, 'cause she's awesome. I'm working on a one-shot for her, which is indeed the pirate one-shot mentioned on my profile, so I'll keep ya'll posted. Paper or Plastic is going to come back up too, under a different title, and I'm going to tweak it a bit. Don't worry. There won't be pirates in that one any more. ;DD And Beware of Dog should be the next thing I get back up, so don't worry. I really am working, so yeah. And if you want an update schedule or sommat, like I said, don't hesitate to ask. I won't snap at you, I promise. C:

**7. **Mmyeah. I think HtC is going to be the next one updated. I'm pretty sure. That chapter's nearly three-fourths done, but I still have one exam, the SAT on Saturday, and work from 1-9 after that. xDD So yeah. I'm workin', but I can't promise super-speedy updates.

**8. **Hooray for _summer_!! I'm so excited. And this year, I _won't _be gone for like, three weeks at a time. I'm working in my own town, thank you very much.

**9. **That's all for now. To all my drabble reviewers - ya'll are amazing. I'm sorry I don't usually respond, but it's just 'cause I'm so busy and I have other things I know you guys would rather I worked on. C:

_**Disclaimer**_**: I don't own DGM. I don't own jasmine incense anymore. And DGM is awesome and all, but it's too much work to own your own manga. I'll stick with fanfics. C: **

* * *

**Midnight**

Midnight was his favorite time to be awake.

Kanda took in a deep breath, holding it in his lungs. The room was quiet, but he could hear the hooting of some night bird out the open window. A cool breeze washed through the room, and it made his bare skin cold. A warm arm was suddenly slung over his chest, and he found himself unconsciously reacting to the warmth. Beside him, Tyki made a sleepy noise and rolled over, facing him.

The older man was so peaceful when he was asleep. The Portuguese man's tanned skin was smooth, dark as his was pale. Kanda reached for the other's cheek, holding out a pale, slim finger. His skin almost glowed in the moonlight. Tyki's hand trailed down his chest, and he suddenly wasn't so sure that the other was asleep.

"Kanda…" Tyki mouthed quietly, his lips turning up at the corners. His long fingers curled and the definition of their skin colors glaringly apparent. "Are you awake, darling?"

Kanda made a soft noise of assent. "I'm awake." Beside him, the older man rolled over onto his stomach, soft curls framing his face. Golden eyes blinked sleepily at him. "What do you want?"

Tyki propped his chin in his hands. His lips were curving into a gentle smile, an expression he wasn't used to. The older man hardly ever looked so gentle and peaceful. "It's almost midnight," he nodded at the small digital clock on their bed table. "The moon is full."

He turned dark eyes to the open window, looking up at the moon. The image was soft and it bathed the both of them in light. Tyki's hand on his bare chest trailed lower, touching the rim of his boxers. It was too warm to sleep in a lot of clothes, and they had been sharing a little too much body heat earlier. "Yeah. It's too bright."

The other rolled over again. "Then shut the blinds. Aren't you tired?" He spoke slowly, as though he were still only half awake.

Kanda gave him a cutting look. "Of _course _I'm tired," he snapped, swinging one of his legs to the edge of the bed without sitting up. Tyki's hand toying with his boxers suddenly hooked under the elastic and he paused. "Are you going to let me get up?"

"No," Tyki smirked at him, long fingers sliding underneath his waistband and then – lower. His mouth opened in a silent moan as the older man's hand wrapped around him intimately. "I want you to stay here with me."

"Tyki –" He tried. "What if – someone… sees-" The Portuguese man moved with surprising agility for someone just waking up, hooking an arm around his neck and bringing their lips together. He definitely hadn't been expecting that.

Before he knew what was happening, Tyki had crawled over his body, pinning him to the mattress easily. "You're so beautiful, Kanda…" He sighed, catching the younger man's lips as he turned his head. "Do you think the neighbors would be angry if I woke them up right now?"

Kanda raised one of his dark eyebrows delicately. "And why would they be woken up?" He narrowed his eyes slightly. "You already had your fun, Tyki. I'm too tired…" He tried to turn his head again, letting out a deep breath and a catlike yawn.

"Kanda…" Tyki drawled, burying his face in the other's long hair. "I love you…"

He was silent for a long moment before his eyes closed, a small, content smile on his lips. "Yeah. I know you do."

"It's midnight – on the dot," Tyki said close to his ear – after a pause. It made him shiver, even though the older man had already taken that hand out of his boxers. The hot breath against his neck – especially that sensitive bone that he didn't know the name of – made his arms break out in goose bumps. "Make a wish!"

"I thought you were supposed to make wishes when the numbers are the _same_," he said pointedly.

Tyki sighed heavily into his hair. "Well, why can't we make our own wish at midnight?"

He didn't have an answer for that one. "Fine," he relented. "I'll make a fucking wish. I wish you'd let me go to sleep." He wasn't the least bit surprised when Tyki began to laugh against his scalp.

"You're sleepy?" He taunted, planting a soft kiss on Kanda's nose. The younger man made an annoyed noise. "Aw, poor little _baby_…"

"Fuck you," he said good-naturedly, though he could hear a bit of venom in the words.

"Already did," Tyki replied cheerfully, rolling off and situating himself comfortably on his side of the bed. The quiet was back, and he closed his eyes again against the sting of the air. It was cool – spring, but not quite summer yet. Pleasant. There was the lingering smell of jasmine – they had lit incense earlier, when they had been lounging around outside. He took another deep breath, letting it out slowly. He took special care in relaxing each individual muscle in his face, and just when he thought he might be able to get back to sleep…

"Hey, Kanda," Tyki whispered in the dark, and there was a rustling noise as he shifted.

"_What_?" He couldn't quite manage to keep the venom out of his voice. Kanda frowned, tossing his arm over his eyes to help keep them shut. Annoying, damn annoying.

"It's not midnight anymore."

No shit. "So? Good _night_." The room fell silent again. The blankets rustled, a hand suddenly touched his bare shoulder. There was suddenly amused laughter coming from the other man, and Kanda turned to glare at him.

"You know Lavi set that clock back twenty minutes?" Tyki leaned over and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. "Midnight again. 'Night, darling."

"Che, _good night_."

* * *

I know, I know, no sex. I'm working on it. xDD

Review. You know I love it. C:


End file.
